Falling
by Sammy's Rose
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a creative writing class. It's set in the PJO Universe. R&R please! Enjoy!
1. Life

**Chapter One- Life**

I was twelve when I got to camp, but my problems started way before that. When I was four, my dad got remarried. I know what you're thinking, _so what_, right? Well, when you're like me, it's a big deal. My name is Alexa Cantwood and I am a demigod. Being a demigod means, one of my parents is mortal and my other is a Greek god. My father is Jesse Cantwood, he's a lawyer in Oklahoma and totally mortal, but my mother is Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Also, when you're a demigod you tend to be dyslexic, ADHD, and… Oh yeah! You get chased by monsters a lot, hence the problems with Annie, my stepmom. Annie and I never really got along before we found out what I was, but when she got pregnant, things got much worse. I had just turned twelve, I came home from school one day and dad and Annie sat me down and explained I was going to have a new little half- brother or sister. I was happy to have a new baby coming, but the next day things turned sour.

It was Saturday, Annie was in the kitchen frying chicken and I was coloring in the living room. It was quiet and then, the front window exploded! I screamed and ran to Annie; she grabbed me and ran behind the overturned dining room table. When we peeked around the table, I saw the most awful creature I'd ever seen. He was about seven feet tall, he was humanoid with extremely buff arms and legs, his face was gruesome, with yellow teeth, a smashed red nose that looked recently broken, but the most awful thing was the one blood-shot blue eye in the middle of his face. I cowered behind the table as he roared, "Where is she? Where is the daughter of Athena?" At the time, I was twelve, scared, and knew very little about Greek mythology, but that name, Athena, made something stir inside me. It made me mad, it made me want to fight.

I turned on to my knees and started to get up. When Annie saw what I was doing she yanked be back down, "What are you doing?" she whispered angrily, "Stay here!" I looked over the top of the table and saw something I didn't expect. I saw my stepmother sneak over to the kitchen drawer, she grabbed a large knife, ran to the living room, and yelled, "Hey Ugly!" and threw her knife as hard as she could. I watched anxiously expecting it to miss, but it went straight into the creature's already bloodshot eye. He screamed, "My eye, my beautiful eye!" He yanked out the knife and ran out through the broken window. Annie came and held me just as I began crying. That was the last time my stepmother was ever kind to me.


	2. Identity

We stayed like that until my dad got home. When he came in and saw the window he freaked out. Annie and I finally came out from behind the table, when my dad saw us he ran to us and wrapped us both in a hug. After we got everything cleaned up, Dad, Annie, and I sat down and he explained what I was.

He and my mom met when he was in college. Since my mom is goddess of wisdom, she tends to hang around universities and libraries. They dated through the last semester of his senior year. When he graduated, Mom said she was moving to France and dumped him. Dad was heartbroken, until nine months later when he found me on his front step. He said I was in a silver basket with a note from my mom and a special bronze knife for me to use when I was ready.

When he was done with his story I sat there staring at him. Annie regarded me coldly. Then she began screaming at my dad, "Jesse have you gone crazy? We can't have this monster magnet near our baby! She has to go!" My dad looked up and softly said, "Annie, you're right." "WHAT!" I screamed, "What do you mean I have to go? Go where?" "There's a special place for kids like you," he said, "a camp outside of Manhattan where you learn to fight monsters and things like that. They'll take care of you Alexa."


	3. Camp

The next morning, my dad and I got on a train to New York. We took almost all of my clothes and the bronze knife from my mom. The train ride would take about two days, so my dad had a lot of time to explain things better to me. By the time we got to Manhattan, I knew what I was, who my mother is, and how dangerous it is. When we arrived at the camp, Dad told me, "Go down the hill to the blue house and tell the man who comes to the door, his name is Chiron, who you are and who your mother is. Goodbye and have fun here at Camp Half-Blood." Then, he turned around, walked to the cab, and rode away.

I was scared, alone, and had no idea what awaited me at this camp. Finally, I picked up my bags and slowly walked toward the hill. When I got to the top, the view took my breath away. To my left, there was a huge pine tree with what looked like a glittering golden bathmat hanging in it and a large dragon wrapped around the base. Down in the valley below, I could see strawberry fields, volley ball courts, and so many other things I can't even remember. I saw the blue house my dad had described. When I got to the door, I stood there on the porch, took a deep breath, and knocked.

When the man answered the door, I stumbled backward. From the waist up, he was a normal middle-aged guy, a scraggly beard, thick brown hair, and a t-shirt that said "_Centaurs Rule!_" But where his legs should have been, he was a white stallion. When I calmed down, he introduced himself as Chiron, camp activities director. I told him everything my dad told me to. When I was finished, Chiron sighed happily and said, "That's wonderful! Let's get you settled in Cabin Six." As we walked Chiron pointed out everything, the dining pavilion, the amphitheater where they hold sing-a-longs at night, and the climbing walls that smash together and have lava flowing down them. We finally got to the cabins there were twelve of them, "One for each Olympian god," Chiron explained "and here's Cabin Six, home of the children of Athena." "Thanks Chiron." I said.

When I entered the cabin, there were about twelve sets of bunk beds all shoved against the wall, several work benches covered in papers and diagrams, and easels with maps and blueprints. Next to one of the benches, there was a girl; she was tall, skinny, but muscular, like a swimmer. She had a deep suntan and stormy gray eyes and she looked like she was thinking really hard. "Alexa, meet your head counselor Emma Landry." Chiron said. "Emma, this is Alexa Cantwood." Emma turned and smiled revealing perfect white teeth. "Hi!" she said. "Welcome to Cabin Six. I'm sure you'll love it here!" After we got my things put away, were walking toward the Pegasus stables for my first riding lesson when I stopped. I had been looking toward the basketball court watching the boys playing when I saw him. He was tall had beautiful brown hair and amazing golden eyes. "Who is that?" I asked Emma. "Oh that's Peter Johnson he's a son of Apollo."

Peter looked up and began walking toward me. When he got to me, I started smiling like an idiot. "Hi." he said, "I'm Peter, son of Apollo." "Alexa," I said, "daughter of Athena." "Do you want to go ride a Pegasus with me?" he asked. "Sure." I said, but we never got there. At that moment, we heard a screech and saw a large red serpentine creature.


	4. Falling

"DRAGON!" someone yelled. Everyone grabbed some sort of weapon. I grabbed my bronze knife and ran toward the dragon. Peter followed with his bow in hand and sent a round of arrows flying toward it. One hit the dragon and it tumbled toward the ground. I ran toward it and began slicing, but its scales were like steel. I managed to cut off one of its claws before it flew off toward the city. "Oh no," Emma said, "It must be headed for Olympus!" "What?" I asked. "Mt. Olympus is where the gods live. It used to be in Greece, but now it hovers over the Empire State Building. I'll explain why later. Now, come on! Peter go and get the chariot!" she said.

When Peter came back he was flying a beautiful gold and ivory chariot pulled by a Pegasus. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a gift from my dad." He answered. "Hop on!" Emma and I got in the chariot and Peter took off. About ten minutes later I looked up and saw a piece of land with a large mountain hovering above the Empire State Building. "That is Mount Olympus, home of the Olympian gods." Peter said, "Let's go kick some dragon butt!" We flew over the mountain and I saw the dragon.

"Get me in low!" I told Peter. "Why?" he asked. "Just trust me!" Peter flew in low and I jumped off the chariot and on to the dragon's back. Peter landed thee chariot about a hundred yards away and he and Emma got out and started to run toward the dragon. "Stay back!" I screamed, "I'll handle him!" At that second, my foot slipped and I fell off the dragon. When I hit the ground, I backed up to avoid the dragon's tail, but when I stepped back there was no ground.

I was falling. Falling isn't unusual for me, but this was different. I was falling from about 650 stories off the ground. I remember screaming, but not being able to hear it past the whistling of the wind as I fell. The last thing I thought was, _Peter, save me_, and then everything went black.


	5. Love

When I awoke I was back on the mountain with Peter's arms around me. "What happened?" I asked softly. "You fell off the mountain and I flew the chariot down to catch you. When I got to you, you were out cold. I thought I'd lost you Lexi." "You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me." I said, "Now let's go get a dragon!"

We ran up the hill to the dragon. When we finally got to him, I climbed back on to his back. I grabbed my knife and started stabbing. The dragon bucked and twisted, but I held on tight. I finally made my way to his neck. I saw a chink in his armor, so I grabbed my dagger with both hands and stabbed straight down. Time slowed down, I heard a loud _riiip,_ and the dragon stopped moving. I sat there on his back, surrounded by his black blood. When I finally climbed of the dragon, Peter and Emma ran up and hugged me, but before they could say anything, a man I'm told was Hermes said Lord Zeus had requested our presence.

When we got to the throne room, we were greeted with applause from twelve twenty foot tall beings. I immediately recognized one of the women on the right as my mother. We had the same blonde hair, heart shaped face, and stormy gray eyes. Then Zeus said, "Emma Landry, Peter Johnson, and Alexa Cantwood we would all like to thank you for your valiant efforts in slaying the red dragon." Then, my mother said, "And I would like to say I'm especially proud of my daughter, Alexa who killed the dragon with no training at all!" my mother said. After she was finished, I felt my cheeks turn red.

Later that evening, Peter and I were walking on the beach at camp. "You were amazing up there." He finally said. "Thanks, but really, it was nothing." I replied. "No, really, you were great." he said, and then he leaned forward and kissed me. We kissed for a few seconds and then I heard Emma, "Come on Alexa! It's almost lights out!" "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I turned to Peter, "Well, good night." I said. Then, I turned and ran toward my cabin, grinning like a fool.


End file.
